


Africa

by ivory_p3ach3s



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, House Party, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Party, Partying, Percy is a Dork, Toto - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_p3ach3s/pseuds/ivory_p3ach3s
Summary: Jason couldn't handle the noise and sex of the party.  He walked up from the basement, into the trashed kitchen, only to bump into the life of the party himself, Percy Jackson.





	

"DUDE."  Will Solace, Jake Mason, and Charles Beckendorf all crashed into Jason, giving him claps on the back, cheering in his ears as more music blasted through the basement.  The walls shook, people sang and screamed, lights flashed and Jason was probably going to end up epileptic at the end of this horrible mistake.

"Bro, this party is lit!"  Quite literally.

Jason smiled kindly at the boys, who were probably more drunk than they should've been.  Jason just felt a slight buzz but, it was enough to muddle some of his inhibitions.  All three of them moved off, going around to cheer at more of the football team, whooping and spilling alcohol everywhere.  Jason's parents were going to  _kill_ him when they got home.

The blond passed several couples on his couches, some more comfortable with their 'PDA' than others.  Leo and Calypso were no where to be seen and had probably moved into Jason's room in the back.  Gross.

He continued to walk until he reached the stairs, leading up, to the main floor and out of the basement.  The noise quickly thinned out as he opened the door at the top of the stairs, revealing the place before the party had moved downstairs.  Red cups were strewn about, bottles of beer and whiskey slowly emptying onto the carpet.  Streamers, silly string, and balloons littered the air and were strung all across the ceiling, giving Jason some challenges to walk under.

Some guests were passed out on the floor or the couch, a couple of girls sitting on the stairs, all crying quietly about texting a boy back.  Somehow, Will had dragged Nico upstairs as Jason watched them both rush into the music room, hands wandering a bit too low for Jason's liking.

He rolled his eyes and picked up things as he went, his arms full when he reached the kitchen, the bass of the song blasting below his feet.  The kitchen was less wrecked, just some salsa and chips smothering the counter, cups of water split into the sink, dirty plates and bowls filled with guacamole and what looked suspiciously like vomit.

The thing that Jason didn't expect was the party animal himself, Percy Jackson, sitting on his counter, reading one of Jason's stepmom's magazines.  The raven haired boy glanced up to see Jason and smiled a crooked smile, making Jason's mood improve a bit.  They locked eyes and Jason smiled back at the boy.

"You're missing the party," Jason pointed out, leaning against a piece of counter across from Percy.  The swimmer shrugged and put the magazine down, shifting to sit more comfortably.

"Smells like teen spirit," he joked.  "Too much smoke and sex for my taste."

Jason didn't expect that as an answer.  "Too much smoke and sex for your taste?  The high school party animal can't take a little party?"

Percy let out a clear chuckle and shrugged once more, running a hand through his hair.  "Promised my mom that I wouldn't drink tonight.  Might as well not tempt it."

Jason almost made fun of Percy for obeying his mother like a goody-two-shoes.  But, he didn't.  He thought about, how nice it would be to do something right, but how honourable it must've been to Percy's mom that he would come home sober?

"You're completely sober," Jason questioned, cocking his head.  

Percy gave Jason a mischievous smile.  "To be honest, I think the Stolls spiked the punch because, i'm a bit buzzed."  He laughed.  "I could do something stupid right now.  I kinda want to."

With two seconds, Percy was off the counter and standing between Jason's legs, their faces inches apart.  The green eyed boy had his hands on Jason's knees, watching him with foolish eyes, glinting mischievously as he watched Jason.  

In a normal sober situation, Jason might've rejected.  This was another boy at his high school, they were both in sports together, Jason barely knew him other than the 'Party Animal' at school.  Percy was known for leading others on and making a joke about it later.  But right now, in a slightly drunken state, Jason didn't even care who Percy was.

"Does that mean I'm stupid," Jason replied, leaning back, his hands behind him against the counter.  Percy let out another laugh  and leaned forward, brushing their noses.

"Totally, Golden Boy.  Be mine tonight."

"What would your mother think," Jason asked teasingly, watching Percy through hooded eyes.

"Lucky kid."  Percy pressed their lips together and they kissed, listening to Africa by Toto playing downstairs quietly.  Maybe in a sober state, Jason would've hated this.  But right now, he couldn't give a damn.


End file.
